Total Drama Fans vs Favs Presents: Winter Wasteland Episode 1
Heozaki (chris) Welcome back to another season of Total Drama: Fans vs Favorites! 7:06 XxAquaInfinityxX The winner of this wins the Power of Veto! so hot i want pov 7:07 Heozaki (chris) Last season had 10 loony contestants going out for a million bucks 7:07 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood / 7:07 JRO123 (lilac) WERE TINY (zeke) WERE TOONY 7:07 SteelWolf Heo you should pre type this 7:07 JRO123 ^ 7:07 SteelWolf Aqua kick JRO JRO123 has been kicked by XxAquaInfinityxX . JRO123 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 7:07 Heozaki (chris) 6 months later and look at this place 7:07 SteelWolf It's always smart to pre time this stuff on the notepad program 7:07 LucinaFTW (Beth) Hi I'm beth 7:08 SteelWolf Hi I'm beth I like meth 7:08 Heozaki *Scenes of island covered with snow and ice* 7:08 LucinaFTW (Beth) *Removes wig* No Im actually 7:08 Heozaki (chris) This season, I'm bringing in 12 NEW contestants to fight for another million dollars! 7:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (chris) masd *mas 7:08 SteelWolf (Olaf) 7:08 LucinaFTW (Josh) Josh! Acting *Jazehands* 7:08 Heozaki (chris) Are you ready to RUUUMMMBLLE? 7:09 SteelWolf ugh WWE reference, disgusting 7:09 Heozaki (chris) Find out this season on Total Drama.... 7:09 XxAquaInfinityxX i am.. disgusted. 7:09 SteelWolf Kill me 7:09 XxAquaInfinityxX you better talk to her before i do cus imma hurt'a feelins! 7:09 Heozaki (chris) THE WINTER WASTELAND! *Theme plays* 7:09 LucinaFTW (Beth) Im cold 7:09 XxAquaInfinityxX RJ tell Derpy to unban me :L 7:10 SteelWolf BECKY <3 He did 7:10 LucinaFTW Becky just said that she isn't putting up liz 7:10 Heozaki (chris) We have some returning TD Originals for this season 7:10 SteelWolf I forgot who my TD original is 7:10 JRO123 Gwen 7:10 Heozaki (chris) First up is Amy! 7:11 LucinaFTW This is slow af 7:11 SteelWolf ^ 7:11 LucinaFTW rp will take forever to finsh 7:11 Heozaki (chris) Next, we got Gwen! 7:11 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *looks around* Ugh, this place is freezing! 7:11 SteelWolf (Gwen) Hey 7:11 Heozaki (chris) Sam is back! 7:11 SteelWolf (gwen) *walks up to Amy* Hi. 7:11 Heozaki (chris) And....ugh. Josh! 7:11 JRO123 (sam) *playing gameboy* huh? oh, hey chris! great to be back and stuff! *goes back to playing* 7:11 LucinaFTW (Beth) Hi 7:11 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) You look like a SLOTH. @Gwen 7:12 JRO123 (sam) who's Josh? 7:12 Heozaki (chris) Lightning! 7:12 Metanuki (lightning) Sha-Bam! The Lightning is back and better than ever. Sha-Electric! 7:12 LucinaFTW (beth) *Removes wig* (Josh) thanks for telling my SERECT chris 7:12 SteelWolf (Gwen) Hey, I'm trying to be nice. Don't be a diva 7:12 JRO123 (sam) hey, Lightning. good to see ya again. 7:12 Heozaki (chris) And.....LESHAWNA! 7:12 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) What's up Leshawna is in the house!! 7:12 LucinaFTW Is Josh's beth wig a good plot 7:12 JRO123 (sam) I see you're still…uh…muscular. o-o 7:12 Metanuki (lightning) Alright, sha-loser. I'll take pity on you. Good to see you too. 7:12 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) You guys should just quit now 7:12 JRO123 (sam) :) 7:13 SteelWolf (Gwen) Hey Leshawna. 7:13 LucinaFTW (Josh) Yo LESHAWNA I loved you on the smallest winner 7:13 Heozaki (chris) Welcome back contestants...now I would like you to meet the new contestants while you freeze 7:13 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Hey gwen 7:13 JRO123 ... 7:13 Heozaki (chris) *sips latte* *boat arrives with new contestants* 7:13 JRO123 (sam) hey Chris can i have a sip 7:13 SteelWolf (Gwen) How have you been 7:13 Heozaki (chris) First up, we got Duke! 7:13 JRO123 (sam) is that weird? 7:13 LucinaFTW (Josh) Duke? 7:14 Heozaki (chris) Yes, Duke. 7:14 SteelWolf (duke) 7:14 Heozaki (chris) We also have Wally! 7:14 LucinaFTW (Josh) why duke 7:14 SteelWolf Crimson chin 7:14 JRO123 to fit in with the WINTER motiff 7:14 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Hey guys *climbs off this is so cold* 7:14 Metanuki (wally) *playing the tuba* Hey there. Thought I'd be interesting, ya know? 7:14 LucinaFTW Someone van JRO till he changes his profile pic 7:14 Heozaki (chris) DEMIKA (chris) TROY! 7:15 LucinaFTW (demika) yall donr Wanna mess with me 7:15 JRO123 (sam) k o-o 7:15 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *conf8 Wish that Demika was on my team 7:15 Heozaki (troy) *with a crazy expensive coat* This is a pig stock. It's also freezing! *glares at Chris and the contestants* (chris) Piper! 7:16 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) 7:16 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *looks around* ... I can take it. 7:16 Heozaki (chris) And...Hayley! 7:16 SteelWolf (Hayley) *walks up, brushing hair* Hi!! 7:16 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf, I look at the other team and I see LESHaWNA and Im oike yessss she was my fav sister knows how to play 7:16 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Fur??? I prefer to go o natural *takes off shirt* Oh Man it's cold *puts it back on quickly* 7:16 SteelWolf (Hayley) *putting on lip gloss* So WHERES my luxury I was promised? 7:16 JRO123 (sam) conf: Y'know, I'm glad to have another chance. I know my last couple outings on the show haven't been too great, but I've been honing my reflexes…by playing more video games. I think the odds are in my favor. 7:16 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *to Hayley* You, look, um.. pretty. 7:17 Heozaki (troy) *spits into water* Disgusting. 7:17 JRO123 (sam) its just water, bro. 7:17 SteelWolf (Hayley) Ew don't talk to me, your mole is distracting 7:17 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) *CONF* I want to try to be, ugh, friendly to everyone. I don't wanna come off as too pushy. 7:17 SteelWolf (Gwen) *walks up to Lightning* Hi. 7:17 Metanuki (wally) *playing his tuba* 7:17 LucinaFTW (Josh) Amy did you kill your sister? 7:17 Heozaki (chris) Since last season's team arrangement was fairly simple 7:17 Metanuki (lightning) Hey there sha-pale girl. 7:17 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) NO! But thanks for the idea. 7:17 Heozaki (chris) I'll be keeping the fans to the fans (chris) And the originals to the originals 7:18 SteelWolf (Gwen) Confessional: That Amy.....is a brat. 7:18 LucinaFTW (Josh) Im such a original 7:18 SteelWolf (Hayley) *walks up to Duke* Hello! 7:18 JRO123 (sam) whats up, gang. heh. 7:19 Heozaki (troy) What is this place? You advertised a good looking island with a luxurious experience. This is low or mid-class at most! 7:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Can we hurry up chris If Shawny's gets cold Shawny's IS going to feel some type of way! 7:19 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *bumps Troy on the elbow* You'll get used to it, bud. *laughs* 7:19 Metanuki (wally) Hey man. Maybe this place will be fun! It looks like a cozy summer camp @Troy 7:19 Heozaki (chris) Cool your jets, Troy. I'll explain everything. 7:19 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf:I see CHRIST is runni out of themes, reusing ideas like naw that not y I fall in love with this show 7:19 Heozaki (troy) IT'S FREEZING. THIS IS WINTER, NOT SUMMER. 7:19 SteelWolf (Hayley) Okay so, who here has nail polish? 7:19 Heozaki (troy) *glares at Piper* 7:19 SteelWolf (Hayley) I left mine in my limo 7:19 JRO123 (sam) yeah, i have to say, Chris, this is a bit weird, with the climate change and whatnot. (sam) this isn't normal, right? 7:20 Heozaki (chris) Here's what happened 7:20 LucinaFTW (Demika) What happened? Quit the playing 7:20 Heozaki (chris) When we purchased the island, it was supposedly the same weather throughout the year 7:20 SteelWolf (Gwen) Can you just get on with it already, jeez 7:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Fans vs. Favorites, AGAIN?! Be original, ugh! 7:20 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *conf* I Believe I can make it on this show after all I went on Naked and Afraid and I almost lasted a entire hour* :) 7:20 JRO123 (sam) This kinda reminds me of the humble Sinnoh region to the north…ah, good times. 7:20 LucinaFTW (Josh) that a bad buy 7:20 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood that stupid :) 7:20 Heozaki (chris) Some of our interns checked out the island before we came here 7:20 SteelWolf (Hayley) WHO HAS NAIL POLISH 7:21 Heozaki (chris) And they kinda froze to death 7:21 Metanuki (lightning) Sha-lame. 7:21 JRO123 (sam) haha what 7:21 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood just said snowpoint city jro 7:21 JRO123 the whole region is cold 7:21 SteelWolf (Gwen) If that's the case, I'm leaving 7:21 Heozaki *boat leaves* 7:21 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood true 7:21 SteelWolf (Gwen) Just great. 7:21 Heozaki (chris) Try to swim, you won't be going anywhere *laughs* 7:21 LucinaFTW (Demika) awe what? Now why would you do that 7:22 Heozaki (chef) You maggots again? 7:22 Metanuki (wally) Dammit! I left my Book of Famous Musicians of the 50's on that boat. 7:22 SteelWolf (Gwen) Why am I even doing a fifth season? 7:22 LucinaFTW (Josh) what would happen if we get voted out? 7:22 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *takes a deep breath* 7:22 JRO123 (sam) well, lets hope this fat is good for something... 7:22 Heozaki (chris) Before we start anything, I would like to explain the rules for this season 7:22 SteelWolf (Hayley) *turns to Piper Troy Duke Wally and Demika* Any of you got purple lip gloss 7:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Nope 7:23 Heozaki (troy) No. Not my fault you're a poor chump. 7:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Nu-huh. 7:23 JRO123 (sam) i dont think anyone has makeup (sam) dont wanna speak for the others but yknow 7:23 SteelWolf (Hayley) Hey I left my purple lip gloss on the boat! 7:23 Heozaki (chris) This season will consist of the same team arrangements 7:23 LucinaFTW (Demika) R u implying Im fake? 7:23 SteelWolf (Hayley) *turns to Sam* Was I talking to you, fat geek 7:23 Heozaki (chris) But there will be a lot of twists (chris) Trust me. 7:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *looks at Demika's boobs* You seem.. 80% real. 7:23 JRO123 (sam) ouch 7:24 LucinaFTW (Demika) Un what girl? 7:24 SteelWolf (Gwen) Yeah twists whatever, can we statt *start 7:24 Heozaki (chris) Our elimination ceremony will be taking place on top of frozen water 7:24 JRO123 (sam) *nudges Lightning* glad im not on that team, eh 7:24 LucinaFTW (Demika) you wanna fight? 7:24 SteelWolf (Hayley) Shut up ghetto trash @Demika 7:24 JRO123 (sam) …i dont liek where this is going 7:24 Metanuki (lightning) Sha-cat fight! I'd love to be on that team! 7:24 Heozaki (chris) And today's challenge will be an introduction of that (chris) Follow me 7:24 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) IT'S TOO COLD HERE. (amy) GIVE ME A JACKET (amy) nOW 7:25 SteelWolf (Hayley) Go rob a bank or something 7:25 JRO123 (sam) uh…i dont have one 7:25 SteelWolf (Gwen) Deal with it, Amy 7:25 Metanuki (wally) Girls girls, please. We're on a team. We gotta try to work together... Ya know? @Hayley and Demika 7:25 JRO123 (sam) but id totally give you one if i did have one :) 7:25 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) GASP! BUT I'M COLD. (amy) *sobs* 7:25 JRO123 (sam) ... 7:25 Heozaki (troy) Conf: These idiots have no smarts or wits. 7:25 SteelWolf (Gwen) *rolls eyes* Kill me now.. 7:25 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Amy we're all cold Suck it up girl! 7:25 LucinaFTW (Demika) go back to Starbucks white girl 7:25 JRO123 (sam) *pats her on the shoulder awkwardly* its alright, Amy, its not so bad (sam) we might last like…idk, a few days 7:26 LucinaFTW (Demika) Do you need some squad goals? 7:26 SteelWolf (Hayley) *walking with team* So then I saw my sister and she was wearing POLKA DOTS. POLKA DOTS 7:26 Metanuki (wally) *Conf* Everyone is here is sorta rude and whiny... But they're not that bad. I like them all. 7:26 JRO123 (sam) as opposed to like one 7:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *CONF, laughs* This is exactly what I'm talking about. A lot of these people are weak. 7:26 JRO123 (sam) if we play our cards right 7:26 Heozaki *the contestants are lead to a ice skating rink in the middle of the island* 7:26 LucinaFTW (Josh) Conf, Im revlent 7:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Uh.. polka dots? 7:26 Heozaki (chris) Welcome to your first challenge! 7:26 Metanuki (lightning) Ice-skating is the weakest sport Chris. This is sha-stupid! 7:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Why are you freaking out over pola dots? 7:27 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *conf* Everyone on my team is not really the people I hang ot with but I'm not sweating it! 7:27 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf, that little white girl hayley don't know what she messing it. I can get you like that 7:27 XxAquaInfinityxX *pola 7:27 SteelWolf (Hayley) Polka Dots are for...Blues Clues 7:27 XxAquaInfinityxX *polka rip 7:27 Heozaki (chris) Oh, Lightning. This challenge is titled "Meet the Icy Waters" 7:27 Metanuki (wally) *to Duke* So... What's up with you? Not trying to be like rude or anything, just trying to get to know you, ya know? Heh 7:27 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Ice skating! Cool Come on guys A sport is a sport! 7:27 JRO123 (sam) oh, sports. heh. hope all that Frolf playing paid off. 7:27 Metanuki (lightning) Alright, so it's cooler now! Sha-sweet! 7:28 LucinaFTW (Demika) this ice rank gots me feeling some type of way 7:28 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Nothing much dude nothing much how are you doing 7:28 JRO123 (sam) aptly titled as always. 7:28 Metanuki (wally) I'm pretty... COOL. Ha. Get it? 7:28 SteelWolf (Hayley) *texting* 7:28 Heozaki (chris) Your ice skates are actually made of a sharp material that cuts through the ice 7:28 JRO123 (sam) *playing gameboy* 7:28 Heozaki (chris) They're also incredibly hot 7:28 LucinaFTW (Demika) Awe hell nah you trying to kill us? 7:28 SteelWolf (Hayley) *is using online shopping app* 7:28 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Cool.....cool OH NOW I GET IT 7:29 Metanuki (wally) Yeah! *highfives Duke* 7:29 JRO123 (sam) sorry, wasnt listening, mind repeating that 7:29 Heozaki (chris) *takes phone from Hayley and throws it into the water* 7:29 SteelWolf (Hayley) *screams* 7:29 Heozaki (chris) This is what happens if you fall *phone freezes* 7:29 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Pretty good joke* 7:29 JRO123 (sam) HOLY BALLS SHUT UP A SEC 7:29 Heozaki (chris) No worries, you guys won't die 7:29 JRO123 (sam) ITS A SHINY CATERPIE 7:29 SteelWolf (Hayley) How dare you! I had 2,000 contacts in there! 7:29 Heozaki (troy) *laughs* 7:29 Metanuki (lightning) Lightning won't freeze. Lightning is too hot. *winks at girls* 7:29 Heozaki (troy) Just get a new one. 7:29 XxAquaInfinityxX sorry chat froze 7:30 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Hey Sam focus man *takes his gameguy* 7:30 Heozaki It's k 7:30 SteelWolf (Hayley) SHUT UP (Hayley) YOU GET A NEW OUTFIT 7:30 JRO123 (sam) conf: dang. Lightning is smoooth. Wish i was like him. 7:30 LucinaFTW (Demika) mhhhhhhhhhh if you say so 7:30 JRO123 (sam) hey, wait! 7:30 Heozaki (chris) Each team will be skating around until one person is left standing. 7:30 SteelWolf (Gwen) Im already sick of this place 7:30 JRO123 (sam) …nah, youre right. I gotta focus. right. 7:30 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) I'll hold on for it for safe keeping 7:30 JRO123 (sam) sounds good :) 7:30 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *crosses arms* If you're only worried about makeup and outfits, I don't think you're gonna be good at this. *gives her side eye* 7:30 LucinaFTW (Demika) then what? 7:30 SteelWolf (Gwen) *writes in diary* 7:30 JRO123 (sam) i'nt that nice 7:31 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) SO WE'LL DIE 7:31 Heozaki (chris) Ready...set....SNOW! 7:31 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) WOW 7:31 SteelWolf (Hayley) The magazine said this would be at LAS VEGAS 7:31 JRO123 (sam) nah, we'll be fine (sam) probably 7:31 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *conf* I didn't join for a forth season just so i could lose every challenge cause some white kid is playing some game I PLAY TO WIN! 7:31 Heozaki (troy) *skating* You fools probably never got lessons in arts such as skating 7:31 LucinaFTW (Josh) Conf:Chris has the worst pawns 7:31 JRO123 (sam) there was an Ice challenge in ROTI, so I have a bit of experience. 7:31 SteelWolf (Hayley) I don't skate, sorry. 7:32 LucinaFTW (Josh) *Skates and cirle troy* 7:32 SteelWolf (Gwen) *skating* 7:32 Heozaki (troy) Conf: But I won't let they're lack of money affect me in this game. 7:32 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *skating* Skating is boooring! I'm tired! 7:32 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *puts on skates* 7:32 JRO123 (sam) *puts on skates and inches around on the ice* heh, this isn't so bad. 7:32 Heozaki (troy) *leaps over circle* 7:32 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) these shoes are kinda tight chris 7:32 Heozaki (troy) Ta-Ta! *laughs* 7:32 LucinaFTW godplaying 7:32 JRO123 (sam) …. (sam) show off. >.> 7:32 LucinaFTW (Josh) *Chases troy* 7:32 SteelWolf (Hayley) *begins to skate, skates to a tree, holds onto it as leverage, then does makeup* 7:33 Metanuki (lightning) *puts on skates and skates around really well, almost too well for a guy who hates skating* 7:33 Heozaki (troy) *skating gracefully and turns back* 7:33 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf, skating! This show has gone low, I miss the old days of tdi 7:33 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *pops knuckles and skates* 7:33 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *skates* Hey this is easy! I really feel alive *rams into a tree* 7:33 LucinaFTW (Josh) *Trys to ciltice troy again* 7:33 JRO123 (san) *scuttles around cautiously* wow, Lighting, for a guy who hates skating, you sure are good at skating! 7:33 Metanuki (lightning) *CONF* My sha-mom made me take figure skating. I told her it was girly, but she didn't sha-care! 7:33 JRO123 *(sam) 7:33 SteelWolf (Gwen) *skates with Josh* So where are you from 7:33 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *skates* 7:33 Metanuki (lightning) It ain't nothing, Sha-Sam! 7:33 LucinaFTW (Josh) Canada 7:33 Heozaki (troy) *trips Josh and circles him* 7:33 SteelWolf (Gwen) Oh 7:34 LucinaFTW Godplaying 7:34 Metanuki (wally) *tries skating* This is fun! *falls into Duke who is still rammed on a tree* Sorry bro... 7:34 Heozaki (troy) Ready to drown? 7:34 LucinaFTW (Josh) averge me *Freezes or w/e 7:34 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) It's cool bro 7:34 SteelWolf (Hayley) Everyone Shut up. I'm doing my makeup over here 7:34 Heozaki (chris) Josh is out! 7:34 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *takes makeup bag from Hayley and throws it far* Focus! 7:34 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Rolls eyes so worthless 7:34 SteelWolf (Hayley) Hey! I am focusing! (Hayley) And FYI I have 33 more bags 7:35 LucinaFTW (Demika) focusing on having us lose 7:35 Heozaki (troy) Come on Originals! Where are you? 7:35 Metanuki (lightning) *skates over to Demika and tries to circle* What's up sha-pretty girl? 7:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *rolls eyes* 7:35 SteelWolf (Hayley) Using a tree as leverage is smart! (Gwen) *sees Josh fell* Wow 7:35 LucinaFTW (demika) *Skates out* Im doing fine 7:35 SteelWolf (Gwen) *skates* 7:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) iM TRYING TO SKATE ARE YOU BLIND @TROY 7:35 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *conf* You could say I'm light on my feet :) 7:35 Metanuki (lightning) *follows her* You're pretty sha-cute! 7:36 LucinaFTW (Demika) Thanks 7:36 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *he takes big steps that break the ice easily* 7:36 JRO123 (sam) *inches forth* easy does it now- *immediately trips and falls* D'OH 7:36 Heozaki (troy) You know, I could just try to circle you too and ensure that you drown. 7:36 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) GASP (amy) RUDE (amy) *skates away* 7:36 SteelWolf (Gwen) *skating* This team is awful 7:36 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Cirlce sam as he is on the ground* 7:36 JRO123 (sam) *slides into Amy, knocking her down* 7:36 Heozaki (troy) Conf: I'm obviously not afraid to 7:36 JRO123 (sam) crud, im sorry 7:36 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Watch where you are going! *gets up and skates* 7:36 SteelWolf (Gwen) Am I the only person left or something 7:36 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *can't stop skating and runs into amy* 7:36 Metanuki (wally) *skating around, clumsily, his long legs going around in every which direction* 7:37 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Sorry man er girl 7:37 SteelWolf (Hayley) I hate her *circles Amy* 7:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) OMG STOP HURTING ME! *gets back up again* 7:37 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Cilrce both and get them both out* >:) 7:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) STOP IT (amy) 7:37 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *gets back up* 7:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *pushes Hayley and skates* 7:37 SteelWolf (Hayley) Hey! How dare you! (Hayley) You ruined my tan! 7:37 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *conf* Amy and Hayley look like the next Heather 7:37 SteelWolf (Hayley) *chases her* 7:37 Metanuki (lightning) *tries to skate around Piper* You can't beat the SHA-LIGHTNING 7:37 LucinaFTW (Demika) Duke R u mexican? 7:37 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) No 7:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) ... 7:38 SteelWolf (Gwen) *skates with Leshawna* I'm kinda sick of this 7:38 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *pushes Lightning out of the way* :/ 7:38 JRO123 (sam) conf: Believe it or not, thats the first time I've had extended contact with a girl. well, outside of Dakota, but she opted not to see me anymore after ROTI ended…I dont blame her. o-o 7:38 LucinaFTW (Demika) Oh then what are you 7:38 Heozaki Are Josh and Sam out? 7:38 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) I know everyone on our team is useless 7:38 JRO123 (sam) *scoots around on his butt* at least i dont have to maintain much balance this way 7:38 LucinaFTW Idk 7:38 SteelWolf (Gwen) Lets just fly under the radar 7:38 JRO123 nah sam is in he hasn't fallen in the water 7:39 Heozaki (troy) *pushes Gwen* My mistakes. I didn't see you there. *smirks* 7:39 SteelWolf (Gwen) Ugh! *gets up* I hate him too 7:39 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *covers mouth* HEEEE PUUUSHHHED HER!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SAW IT!!!!! (amy) IM TELLING! (amy) ! 7:39 JRO123 (sam) *scoots right in front of Troy by accident while he is looking at Gwen* 7:39 Heozaki (troy) Wha?! 7:39 JRO123 (sam) you tell him, amy- WOAH (sam) *ducks as Troy is sent flying over him* 7:39 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *skates to Chris and starts whining* TROY PUSHED GWEN! PUNISH HIM!!!!!! 7:39 Heozaki (troy) You imbecile! These clothes are worth more than your whole family 7:40 Metanuki (lightning) Sha-dang! These girls are tough! 7:40 JRO123 (sam) ouch. 7:40 SteelWolf (Hayley) Shut up! *grabs emergency high hell and throws it at Amy* 7:40 XxAquaInfinityxX i didnt intend for amy to be comic relief but so be it lmao 7:40 JRO123 (sam) yeah, uh, I'm sorry, bro. 7:40 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Skates with duke* So you're kind of cute 7:40 Metanuki (lightning) *skates over to Troy and starts circling him* Sha small fry... Easy target! *bashes him* 7:40 JRO123 (sam) you need some help getting out of that ice cold water? ;) 7:40 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) ....Demika I have a girlfriend back home 7:40 SteelWolf (Gwen) *circles Demika and pushes her in water* 7:40 LucinaFTW (Demika) Oh 7:40 Heozaki (troy) *grabs Sam's shirt and lifts him up* I'll get you.-AH! 7:41 SteelWolf (Gwen) *skates away* 7:41 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) STOP THAT *pushes Troy into water and skates away* (amy) AHAHAHAHA 7:41 LucinaFTW (Demika) Im very happy for you to 7:41 Heozaki (chris) Troy is out 7:41 JRO123 (sam) woah. 7:41 Metanuki (wally) *still skating around clumsily, accidentally trips Gwen* I AM SO SORRY 7:41 JRO123 (sam) she made that look pretty easy. 7:41 SteelWolf (Gwen) Ugh. 7:41 JRO123 (sam) now i feel silly o-o 7:41 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *skates faster* 7:41 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *smiles* Something that SAMEY couldn't do. *rolls eyes* So glad that donkey isn't here. 7:41 SteelWolf (Hayley) I hate you! *pushes Lightning into water* 7:42 Heozaki (chef) Ugh...*throws in some hot materials to make holes all over the rink* 7:42 Metanuki (wally) *helps Gwen up* Sorry about that 7:42 XxAquaInfinityxX Samey the DONKEY 7:42 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf, duke already has a girlfriend 7:42 Metanuki (lightning) SHA OH NO 7:42 SteelWolf (Gwen) Whatever 7:42 JRO123 (sam) *whistles while sticking out foot, sending Hayley into the water as well* 7:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *runs into her pushing hayley in the water* 7:42 Heozaki (chris) Lightning is out! 7:42 Metanuki (lightning) *falls in water and freeze* 7:42 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *looks at Duke and hops on his shoulders* You're strong, bud! (piper) Think we could allign for this challenge? 7:42 JRO123 (sam) wasnt me. 7:42 SteelWolf (Hayley) AHH! 7:42 Metanuki (lightning) *CONF* Maybe I ain't sha hot as I thought... But I am! Water just ain't sha-hot. *winks at camera* 7:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Thanks I got three in the state in weight lifting 7:42 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Skates over To leshawba 7:43 SteelWolf (Gwen) *silently skating, away from everyone* 7:43 LucinaFTW (Demika) your my FAVIROTE 7:43 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) How u doin' girl 7:43 JRO123 (sam) *scuttles over to Gwen* hey, staying under the radar or something? pretty smart. 7:43 SteelWolf (Gwen) Um no 7:43 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *skates* 7:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *looks at Piper* NO FAIR! 7:44 LucinaFTW (Demika) Im doing good 7:44 JRO123 (sam) oh. *tugs at collar awkwardly* 7:44 SteelWolf (Gwen) I just dislike everyone here 7:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *hops onto Sam's shoulders and crushes him* (amy) GO HORSEY 7:44 JRO123 (sam) yeah, they seem a bit overbearing- WOAH (sam) *flattened to ground* 7:44 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *pushes samey into the pool* Yes! 7:44 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Push both san and amy into the water* 7:44 JRO123 (sam) you couldve just asked… oof. 7:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *slaps Sam's hip* GIDDE UP 7:44 LucinaFTW (Demika) Opps 7:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) OMG (amy) UNFAIR 7:44 SteelWolf (Gwen) *pusges Duke in water* 7:45 JRO123 (sam) *sighs* alright, alright, how can i say no 7:45 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *hops off of Duke's shoulder in time* Phew! 7:45 Heozaki (chris) Duke, Sam, and Amy are out! 7:45 SteelWolf Guys WHOS recording (Hayley) Hi 7:45 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) good luck *falls into the water* I'm melt- Oh nevermind 7:45 Heozaki I'll transcript 7:45 JRO123 (sam) *climbs out of water, out of breath due to Amy weighing him down* 7:45 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *skates to Gwen and pushes her in water* (piper) Try me. 7:45 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *pushes piper in* 7:45 SteelWolf (Gwen) Just great (gwen) I never tried you. 7:46 JRO123 (sam) m-m-man, thats sure c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold 7:46 LucinaFTW jro 7:46 SteelWolf (gwen) So calm down 7:46 Metanuki (wally) *falls and accidentally slides into Leshawna pushing her in* 7:46 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) That;s how I roll 7:46 LucinaFTW that godplay 7:46 XxAquaInfinityxX shit leshawna just made piper look like a weakbitch.org 7:46 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *falls in* Wha- 7:46 XxAquaInfinityxX not my intention rip 7:46 JRO123 he just climbed out of the water o-o 7:46 SteelWolf (Hayley) *pushes Amy* 7:46 XxAquaInfinityxX amy already fell 7:46 JRO123 Amy is out too 7:46 Heozaki (chris) Piper, Duke, and Leshawna are out! 7:46 JRO123 (sam) uh…Amy, not that i mind terribly, but could you maybe get off me now 7:46 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood and gwen 7:47 SteelWolf (Hayley) OMG DID I WIN 7:47 Heozaki Gwen too 7:47 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *gets off of Sam with ashamed look* You're still a horse. 7:47 JRO123 (sam) *nods solemnly* i can live with that. 7:47 Heozaki Wally's still in 7:47 SteelWolf (Hayley) Hi Wally 7:47 Metanuki (wally) Hey there! 7:47 Heozaki (chris) Fans win! 7:48 LucinaFTW (Demika) Yes 7:48 JRO123 (sam) aw, man. 7:48 SteelWolf (Hayley) YAY 7:48 Metanuki (wally) WOO! 7:48 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Yes! 7:48 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *puts fist in air* Woohoo! *high fives Wally, accidentally pushing him to ground* 7:48 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf:Guess white girl isn't so worthless after all 7:48 Metanuki (wally) Great game, Originals! You guys were awes- OOF *falls face first* 7:48 Heozaki (troy) Of course we would win. We have a great man in this team. 7:48 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *picks him back up* Sorry! 7:48 LucinaFTW (Demika) yup and his name is waky wally 7:49 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Right Demika 7:49 Heozaki (troy) *laughs at Wally and Piper* 7:49 SteelWolf (Hayley) IM THE BEST PERSON HERE 7:49 Metanuki (wally) Oh, it's cool, it's cool. Thanks so much. (wally) *smiles at Piper* 7:49 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *gives a grin back and continues cheering with team* (amy) WHAT WE LOST (amy) I HATE THIS 7:49 Heozaki (chris) Originals, meet me at the old elimination ceremony area and send me your votes. 7:49 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) UNFAIR 7:50 JRO123 (sam) *shivering on the sidelines* 7:50 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood who's orginal 7:50 JRO123 (sam) we'll just do better next time, i guess... 7:50 LucinaFTW (josh) Conflict shot 7:50 Heozaki 1. Amy-XxAquaInfinityxX 2. Gwen-SteelWolf 3. Sam-JRO123 4. Josh-LucinaFTW 5. Lightning-Metanuki 6. Leshawna-ToasterSnifferBreadisGood 7:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *talking with Josh* wHO SHOULD GO (amy) TELL ME 7:50 Heozaki (troy) *walks up to Amy and Josh* 7:50 LucinaFTW (Josh) someone illrevelent 7:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) yes but everyone's irrelevant (AMY) SO WHO 7:50 Heozaki (troy) May I have a word with you two? Privately. 7:51 LucinaFTW (Josh) Alrigut 7:51 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Ummm 7:51 LucinaFTW alright 7:51 SteelWolf (Gwen) *yawns* 7:51 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Fine 7:51 JRO123 (sam) o.O (sam) suspicion arises (sam) but whatever none of my buisness 7:52 Heozaki (troy) I say we form a pact 7:52 JRO123 (sam) so…Lighting, who do you wanna vote off 7:52 LucinaFTW (Demika) *Walks over to wallly* good job 7:52 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *gets back to cabin* This shirt is dirty man *gets out suitcase and empties out a football baseball soccer ball tennis ball golf ball volleyball basketball* Oh right i just brought one shirt :| 7:52 Heozaki (troy) You two seem buddy-buddy and all 7:52 SteelWolf (Gwen) *with Leshawna* Everyone is in their little groups and then there's us 7:52 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) um no 7:52 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) I know 7:52 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) I just talked to Josh idk him 7:52 Heozaki (troy) If you help me, I'll get you whatever you please after this game is over. 7:52 LucinaFTW (Josh) you're on the other ream 7:52 SteelWolf (Gwen) We might just be in trouble 7:53 LucinaFTW team 7:53 Heozaki (troy) I know, but wouldn't you want this type of privilege? 7:53 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) I think we're are the smartest one here 7:53 LucinaFTW (Josh) How can you do this stuff? 7:53 SteelWolf (Gwen) True.. 7:53 JRO123 (sam) *looking at Leshawna and Gwen have their private conversation* ... 7:53 Heozaki (troy) I'm rich. 7:53 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) So? 7:53 JRO123 (sam) oh, uh, should i go (sam) cuz i was considering voting with you guys idk. 7:54 SteelWolf (Gwen) I'm really worried 7:54 LucinaFTW (Josh) then y R u here 7:54 Heozaki (troy) I can get you whatever you please. No strings attached. My offer will remain until tomorrow morning. 7:54 LucinaFTW (Josh) You don't need the moneu XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) I need to talk with my team about this dumb elimination ceremony BYE (amy) *walks to Gwen and Leshawna* hELLO 7:55 JRO123 (sam) *looks sadly at his soaked gameboy* 7:55 LucinaFTW (Demika) and yours is? 7:55 JRO123 (sam) the ones you love never stay... 7:55 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Who are you voting Girls (amy) because 7:55 Metanuki (wally) *hangs out with Duke* Everyone is pretty nice, I'd say. 7:55 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Hey Lightning want to play some B-Bal 7:55 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Idk what we're doing TELL ME Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Do Stuff and Be Cool. 7:55 JRO123 (sam) kinda like…her. *sighs* 7:56 Metanuki (lightning) Heck yeah! Finally, some sha-sports! *lets go Duke, leaves behind Wally* 7:56 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Yeah wally (duke) seeya wally 7:56 Metanuki (wally) *awkwardly standing by himself* See ya. 7:56 LucinaFTW (Josh) hey sam 7:56 SteelWolf (Gwen) Any you called me names. Now you want me to vote with you? 7:56 JRO123 (sam) *sits alone* 7:56 SteelWolf *amy 7:56 JRO123 (sam) huh (sam) oh, hey... 7:56 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Ok *attempts to make some moves but fails and trips over the ball* 7:56 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) ok IM SORRY (amy) UGH (amy) But any of us could be voted out so help me SteelWolf (Gwen) I can't trust someone who wants to kill their sister.. 7:57 Metanuki (lightning) You need some better sha-coordination! 7:57 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) you need to earn my trust then we're talk amy (duke) alright Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Do Stuff and Be Cool. 7:57 Heozaki Wait 7:57 JRO123 (sam) *continues sitting alone* 7:57 Heozaki I need Fiz to send me his vote 7:57 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *gives the ball to lightning* 7:58 Metanuki (wally) *walks over to Sam and sits with him* Hey 7:58 LucinaFTW (josh) y where you on all stars 7:58 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) FINE I'LL EARN YOUR TRUST, LIKE, SOMEHOW 7:58 JRO123 (sam) hey... 7:58 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) *attempts to guard him but fails terribly* 7:58 JRO123 (sam) Wally, right? 7:58 Metanuki (lightning) *gladly takes ball* Watch this! *slam dunks* 7:58 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *sees Wally and Sam and walks to them* What's up? 7:58 SteelWolf (Gwen) *rolls eyes* Whatever. Don't care 7:58 Heozaki (troy) *observes teams* 7:58 Metanuki (wally) Yeah! You're Sam. *notices Piper* Oh hey Piper! 7:58 JRO123 (sam) hey. not much, really 7:58 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) You seem down. 7:58 JRO123 (sam) just kinda wallowing in my own sorrows, you know, the usual 7:59 Heozaki (chris) Elimination ceremony time! 7:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *pats him on the back* Don't worry bud. Good luck tonight 7:59 JRO123 (sam) nah, I'm good tho 7:59 Metanuki (wally) Well, if it means anything, you were my favorite on ROTI @Sam 7:59 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) Alrrighht *gets the ball again* dunk cam *attempts to dunk but hits the pole attached to the hoop* 7:59 JRO123 (sam) …wow, really? (sam) like, out of everybody? 7:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Yeah, you were awesome on that season! I'm sure you'll do great, again. 7:59 Heozaki -Elimination Ceremony- 7:59 Metanuki (wally) Yeah! Dude, I love video games too. And you're so cool! 7:59 JRO123 (sam) wow. I'm flattered. thaanks. 7:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *sits down* GIVE ME A TREAT 7:59 JRO123 (sam) … I…uh... 7:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) A SMORE WHATEVER THE HELL 7:59 Heozaki (chris) Welcome to the ceremony both teams 7:59 JRO123 (sam) thanks, guys. 8:00 SteelWolf (Danielle) This competition is familiar to Sugar; from Redemption House. We have a randomized order and the person in line will select someone to challenge. The two will then run to a cannon and blast themselves to a box of keys. You must grab a colored key, either red, green or blue. Then you must go back and unlock a treasure chest. If that key is correct for that round, you move on, the other is eliminated. If the key is wrong, you're out of it 8:00 Heozaki (chris) Fans, you can enjoy your night, but one of you will be sent into the crazy part of the island (chris) Any volunteers? 8:00 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) I will. 8:00 JRO123 (sam) conf: yeah, wow, people are never usually that nice to me…like ever. and to think i actually have fans? I always considered myself the average guy who left midway through, but, like, wow…. 8:00 Heozaki (chris) Piper it is 8:00 SteelWolf (Hayley) Yay! Crazy girl is leaving! 8:00 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood wait is the peanut gallery in this season like from AS 8:01 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) If it means that my team is comfortable. 8:01 Heozaki Send me a number from 1-20 @Aqua 8:01 Metanuki (wally) You sure, Piper? I mean, not that you can't handle it. It's not like I'm gonna miss you or anything *widens eyes* Cause I'm not. I'm not. Good luck. *sits down and blushes like crazy* 8:01 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) go for it pipes 8:01 XxAquaInfinityxX alright 8:01 LucinaFTW (Demika) Conf. I'm a superfan i study this game, I know piper Gonna go find an isol 8:01 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *pats Wally on the head* I'll be fine. 8:01 SteelWolf (Gwen) Can we get on with it? 8:01 Heozaki (troy) Hmph. 8:01 Metanuki (wally) *smiles* Alrighty. 8:02 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) UUUUGH, JUST GET ON WITH IT 8:02 Heozaki (chris) You guys can go now. 8:02 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) IM BORED 8:02 Heozaki (chris) SHUT IT. GEEZ. 8:02 LucinaFTW (Demika) See Ya never 8:03 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (duke) you and piper eh *nudges him* ;) 8:03 Heozaki (chris) You guys are freezing to death, right? 8:03 Metanuki (wally) *blushes* It's nothing. She's just cute and really nice, that's all. 8:03 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *shivering* yES 8:03 Metanuki (lightning) Nope. Too sha-hot. 8:03 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Not really I am smashing on some takis 8:03 JRO123 (sam) can you just read the votes, man. I'm pretty nervous. 8:03 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) LIGHTNING YOU ARE A PIECE OF CHEESE (amy) SMELLY AND USELESS 8:03 SteelWolf (Gwen) K 8:03 JRO123 (sam) ... 8:04 Heozaki (chris) Good, good. Here's the thing you get if you're safe. *Chef holds up up an ice cream bar* 8:04 JRO123 (sam) thats a new one... 8:04 Metanuki (lightning) I AM SHOFFENDED 8:04 JRO123 (sam) aw, man, i love ice cream! 8:04 SteelWolf (Gwen) No wonder @Sam 8:04 Heozaki (chris) The following contestants are safe 8:04 LucinaFTW (Josh) Ice cream <3 8:04 JRO123 (sam) …dang, Gwen, didnt need to go there. 8:04 Heozaki (chris) Gwen (chris) Lightning 8:04 SteelWolf (Gwen) I have to stay here longer? 8:05 Metanuki (lightning) SHA-YES 8:05 Heozaki (chris) Amy 8:05 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *catches and throws it* lolno 8:05 Heozaki (chris) And.... (chris) LESHAWNA! 8:05 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Holla!! 8:05 JRO123 fuck 8:05 LucinaFTW (Josh) Im out Arent i? 8:05 Heozaki (chris) Sam and Josh, you two are in the bottom two 8:06 LucinaFTW (Josh) oh 8:06 Heozaki (chris) You both sucked in the challenge 8:06 JRO123 just fucking read the votes ffs 8:06 XxAquaInfinityxX read them one by one 8:06 Heozaki (chris) Josh, you lost to a kid twice as young as you and Sam, you are just a utter failure *an 8:06 JRO123 (sam) :( 8:06 Heozaki (chris) 1 vote Sam (chris) 1 vote Josh (chris) Another vote for Josh (chris) And another vote for Sam (chris) The person going home is..... (chris) AND IT'S A TIE. 8:07 LucinaFTW O 8:07 SteelWolf O 8:07 JRO123 ffs 8:07 Heozaki Send me Paper, Rock, or Scissors on PM @JRO and Fiz 8:08 JRO123 u fucking kidding 8:08 Heozaki Nope 8:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood lol 8:08 JRO123 im fucked 8:08 XxAquaInfinityxX can we just do a revote tie breakers are a bit odd imo 8:08 JRO123 ^ 8:08 SteelWolf In week 4 JOCASTA and Brittany almost won hoh 8:08 LucinaFTW Roobed 8:08 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood nice fact rj 8:08 Heozaki (chris) we will need a revote! (chris) Ugh... 8:09 SteelWolf Heo If there's a deadlock Draw rocks -Continue- 8:13 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *shaking* i am cold 8:13 Heozaki (chris) Now that the revote was in place... (chris) I'll say them 8:14 LucinaFTW (Josh) I don't wanna go 8:14 Heozaki (chris) 1 vote Josh 8:14 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) My Taki's better not run out 8:14 Heozaki (chris) 1 vote Sam (chris) Another vote for Josh (chris) And the person going home is Josh. 8:14 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) OK CAN I GET A BLANKET (amy) I AM TIRED 8:14 JRO123 (sam) *breathes out a sigh of relief* 8:14 LucinaFTW (Josh) o 8:15 Heozaki (chris) Yeah...come with me to the Submarine of Shame (chris) Well, kind of like a submarine... (chris) *reveals a fridge* 8:16 XxAquaInfinityxX RJ, PM 8:16 LucinaFTW (Josh) *goes* 8:16 Heozaki (chris) Have a cool time! *closes door on Josh and Chef drops fridge into water* 8:16 JRO123 (mrfreeze) 8:16 Heozaki (chris) 1 down, 11 to go! Who will leave next time on.... (chris) TOTAL 8:17 JRO123 ok thats just murder 8:17 Heozaki (chris) DRAMA 8:17 JRO123 o-o 8:17 SteelWolf http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Tiebreaker 8:17 Heozaki (chris) THE WINTER WASTELAND! 8:17 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (freeze) 8:17 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) BYE 8:17 Heozaki -End-